


Curious

by Higuchimon



Series: Inevitable Encounters [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto is still worn out, but not so much he can't tell what the green numbers on Kaito's arm mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Curious  
**Characters:** Haruto, Kaito  
**Romance:** Implied Kaito x Yuuma  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Notes:** This takes place in the same universe as **Shock to The Soul** , so, soulmate countdown universe, with Kaito and Yuuma as soulmates.  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A75, write about a pairing that isn't your OTP; Zexal Flash Bingo, #027, hopeful  
**Summary:** Haruto is still worn out, but not so much he can't tell what the green numbers on Kaito's arm mean.

* * *

_Something is wrong with big brother._ Haruto had more than enough problems of his own, but when he had time to spare – which wasn't often in all truth – he could tell that something occupied his brother's thoughts. Kaito wasn't the kind of person who wanted to burden others with his worries, but Haruto knew the signs. 

The fact Kaito stared at the counter on his arm gave it away anyway. Kaito just didn't do it where very many others could see it. 

Haruto lay in his bed, eyes almost closed, but still able to see his brother where Kaito sat next to him, sleeve rolled up, revealing the spray of green numbers across his arm. 

Green. Haruto knew what that meant; everyone did. Before Kaito could pull his sleeve down, the small boy reached out to touch the marked skin with gentle fingers. 

“Who is it?” Who was his brother's soulmate? How had Kaito met them? Why hadn't they touched yet? All of that and more contained in three little words. 

Kaito's eyes flicked to Haruto's face at the soft-spoken words. “You should be sleeping still.” 

Of course he wasn't going to answer right away. Kaito always put Haruto above himself. Haruto wasn't sure if he wanted to push, either. But he made himself as comfortable as he could and tried to remember how it felt to smile. Thinking about the screams helped him. 

“Can you tell me who it is?” 

Kaito let out a small, amused sigh. “No. I don't know his name. Just someone I met the other night.” He touched Haruto's forehead with a gentle hand. “He's not that important, Haruto. Don't fret yourself.” 

Of course Kaito would think that. But Haruto had hoped for his brother to meet his soulmate for some time now. Maybe it would be someone who could help them. 

Kaito would make sure they did, Haruto knew. Because that was what Kaito did: he helped Haruto and their father. No matter what, he _helped_. 

As much as Haruto wanted to talk more with his brother, exhaustion tugged at him, wrapping him up in soft arms, and his eyes slid shut. 

He would find out more later, he promised himself as he slipped away. And he'd find a way to meet his brother's soulmate, too. 

* * *

Kaito watched in silence as Haruto fell asleep again. He tugged his sleeve down over his counter and ignored it. He hadn't yet learned the name of that other Numbers Hunter, the one who wielded Hope and Revise Dragon, the one with such passionate dueling that he was going to have to hunt again soon. 

The one who was his soulmate, that he'd never thought to find, and never dreamed would be his enemy. 

He didn't want Mr. Heartland to know about his counter. He would have to ask Haruto to keep silent about this. 

Once he had all the Numbers and Haruto wasn't sick anymore, it would be different. Maybe then… 

He wouldn't let himself hope...too much. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
